


the times they are a-changin'

by gay_as_heck



Series: Sea Devil Week 2015 Ficlets [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hippies, Established Relationship, F/F, Marijuana, Mentions of Stonewall, Woodstock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_as_heck/pseuds/gay_as_heck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1969, Cruella and Ursula make the long trek to Woodstock, and have a summer filled with a haze of peace, love, and drugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the times they are a-changin'

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 8 of [Sea Devil Week 2015](http://seadevil-week.tumblr.com/post/125168154596/votes-are-in-heres-the-schedule-for-the-week).  
> [Tumblr post](http://gayasheck.co.vu/post/126180051411/sea-devil-week-day-8-peace-lovers-1960s-in).

Ursula lay back in the scratchy grass, her hair spread out behind her, as she snatched a half-finished joint from Cruella’s fingers.

“My turn.” She inhaled deeply. “You kept it for 5 minutes.”

“You’re spoiling my fun,” Cruella replied, lying down next to her girlfriend.

“Tough.” Ursula closed her eyes, enjoying the sound of the guitar from far away. “Don’t you just love this? The people, the atmosphere, the music-”

“Darling you’re 10 times better than any performer that could ever hope to sing on that stage.”

Ursula laughed. “You’re right about that, at least.”

“Are you implying I’m ever wrong about anything?”

“Only some things.”

“Hm.” Cruella used one finger to twirl a lock of Ursula’s hair around her index finger. “Maybe I was wrong in picking you as my girlfriend, then.”

“Oh, no, you were right about that,” Ursula replied, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“We’ll see,” Cruella teased, her hand lightly dancing up Ursula’s arm before taking the nearly finished blunt from her.

They lay in silence for a moment, exchanging kisses and puffs of smoke until Ursula pulled away.

“Did you hear what happened to those poor kids in New York at the Stonewall Inn? Dreadful.”

“I did. Mulan was there, you know.”

“Who?” Ursula squinted.

“She knows Mal. Chinese, just an inch or two shorter than me, likes to wear men’s pants? She said it was the scariest thing that’d ever happened to her.”

“I would’ve liked to be there, I think.”

Cruella smacked her arm. “Don’t talk like that. Who knows what terrible thing’s would’ve happened to you.”

“I kid, my love. I kid.”

“Good.” Cruella pressed a kiss to her nose. “I’m not quite ready to lose you yet.”

“The feeling is mutual.”


End file.
